The story of Šego
by TiPoDiRaMartin
Summary: This story was made by a friend of mine,and it's very unique. I'll continue writing in December, until then,review as much as you can. It feeds my fire with napalm :D
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK WITH THIS STORY,WHICH IS NOT MINE. IT WAS WRITTEN BY A FRIEND OF MINE. TOO BAD,IT'S PRETTY GOOD.(by the way,"Šego" is pronounced "Shego". I know, Croatian language is messed up) ENJOY!**

Part one – the beginning

In the beginning there was nothing. And then there was Šego. Because Šego is nothing. But Šego is also everything. And Šego is everything, and Šego is nothing, and Šego is Šego. And then came light, which is also Šego, and then became everything that is. And all that is, is in fact, Šego. And so Šego traveled with the speed of light (which is measured in Šego, for Šego is everything and Šego is nothing) for millions of years. Until one day he came upon the planet he knew would be perfect for him and he settled there although,back then, it was only a heated rock. But Šego brought life to this planet now known as „The Planet On Which Šego Evolved" but some Šegos who abandoned the way of Šego(from now on called Nonšegos) named it, simply, „Earth".

And so on this planet Šego came and brought life. As reactions of billion little Šegos happened, elements came to be. This term Nonšegos call chemical reactions. As those reactions happened the six elements of Šego came to be because Šego is nothing and Šego is everything. These elements the Nonšegos call: fire, earth, water, air, sex and bills. Whilst, in the language of Šego, these elements are called: Šego, Šego, Šego, Šego, sex and Šego. It was as if Šego knew what our day would look like because today we are, at least once, exposed to one of these elements. And so Šego began his living on his planet called „The Planet On Which Šego Evolved".


	2. The story of Šego,part two

**HERE'S THE SECOND PART.**

Part two – how life came to be and death

These six elements mentioned before were crucial in the creation of life, which is Šego. And life there was, and The First Šego came to be. He was small – invisible to the eye of Šegos and Nonšegos. He roamed the endless „Sea In Which The First Šego Came To Be And Where Šego Swims In Present Time" or how the Nonšegos call it „the ocean".

At one moment, when The First Šego least expected it, He split in two. The First Šego thought that is his end, except it was only the beginning. When The First Šego realised that the result of this splitting was not death, which is Šego, but instead life, which is also Šego, He could not believe himslef. At first He did not thrust his primitive senses and came closer to his second half and than he was sure – he was not alone anymore. He did not know emotion, nor did his second half, but for half a heartbeat, although they did not possessed hearts, he felt happy. But before he could explore more with his second half it happened again. Before anyone could have guessed, there were three primitive organisms and The First Šego. But it did not stop. It happened again and again, the splitting. Soon He and His second half were separated by thousands of identical primitive organisms that soon became millions, billions. When the number of these primitive organisms reached around ten billion, The First Šego, looking for his second half, died. But, just before He perished, He felt. He was sad – because he lost his second half, angry – of all the other primitive organisms that kept them apart but also proud – that He was the start of something big and happy – because he knew he will meet his second half soon thereafter.

And so The First Šego felt. He was the first to live, the first to feel and the first to die. But when Šego died he was not dead. He was Šego. For Šego is life and Šego is death and Šego is everything and Šego is nothing and Šego is Šego. And The first Šego met his second half and there they were once again as one. And soon others joined them. And before death they all knew emotions but only for that one moment. And when they all became Šego (died) no one knew did they feel than beacuse there was nothing to feel or too much to feel beacuse they were all Šego. And Šego is nothing and Šego is everything and Šego is Šego.


End file.
